Good Girls Go Bad
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: We all know Eli brings out a different side to Clare, lets explore where that influence will lead her
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second fic, hopefully it wont suck too bad, let me know what you think and what I can do to make it better **

**Oh and I own nothing, nothing at all ;)**

_**Good Girls Go Bad**_

Clare looked at herself in her mirror. She was wearing a black jeans and a red tank top with a black fishnet top and red heals

She sighed. How did he talk her into this again? Oh yea he distracted her with kisses then had Ali close the deal.

Ali popped out of Clare's bathroom wearing a pink Lolita dress and holding what looked like paint, with a gleam in her eye.

"What are you doing? What is that?" I backed away a bit when she came closer

"Don't worry Clare its just a little stage make up, were going theatrical tonight"

I groan, really, what's next body paint? I see her pull out some cans of something.

"Ali!" I groan "What is that?"

"Temporary hair dye" she grins "I got you black and red and pink for me, come on we'll do your hair first, don't worry it will wash out in a few showers, so come one ill do most black and red tips, then you can put pink strips in my hair."

After they were done, Ali straitened Clare's hair and spiked the bottom, while curling her own.

"Okay were going for theatrical" Her grin scared me, I had no idea what to expect at this point but it was useless to argue with her once she got started so I just sat there and waited for her to be done hopping I didn't look like a clown or something worst.

"Alright all done!" Ali squealed

I turn to look in the mirror and gasp, I look amazing, Ali did this amazing mask effect with red and black eye shadow.

"Okay are we ready?" "Hang on Clare gotta get the last finishing touches…ok got it"

"We look hot!" Squealed Ali

"Eli and Adam will be here soon, come on Ali. It's a club Im pretty sure its going to be dark, whose going to see all that work?" I ask

"My dear Clare do I not always plan ahead? The make up is glow in the dark" She grins

I roll my eyes, Of course it does I laugh

I hear knocking at the door and go to answer it, its Eli and Adam

Eli is in his usual attire and Adam was wearing black loose jeans and a black checkered shirt with his usual hat.

"Wow Adam you clean up good" I smile

"Eli you look amazing, I can resist you" Eli says sarcastically

"You look the same Eli, so no complement for you" I giggle at his pout

"By the way Clare you look great, I like your natural hair better but this works too" "Thanks Eli, that didn't sound at all sarcastic"

"Wasn't suppose to be girlfriend"

"You guys are gross" chimed in Adam "Can we go now, or are you guys going to flirt all night"

Eli and I look at each other and say "Both" and laugh

He makes a disgusted noise

Ali walks out and we head towards Morty and go off to the rave that they heard about.

**Okay so what do you think? Good? Bad? Ill up date as soon as I can. Better warn you now that characters might be out of characters but in a good way so hope you don't hate me too much. Reviews are how I know whats working so let me know ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the long awaited second chapter. Sorry I took so long to update but I had major writers block, still do but I thought I might as well finish this story before it rots on my page so with out further delay here is your RAVE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

We're in the middle of nowhere. As we approach this so called rave site I become more and more nervous. There are so many things that can go wrong at abandoned warehouses. Almost instantly Eli reaches over and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Red they make raves seem worst on TV then they really are. If you want well only stay for an hour….that is unless you like and we can stay longer" said Eli with a wink as he pulled her closer to the warehouse. The closer they got the louder the music became. Clare could feel her hear match the base of the music.

The warehouse was dim and the only light was coming from the colorful strobe lights above. There were people grinding and jerking to the fast beat of the trance music. Eli immediately pushed through the melding bodies, pulling Clare with him before pulling her close to him.

Clare stood there not knowing what to do, blushing at the way the people around her were moving with they're partners. Eli smirked at her before slowly leaning into her and whispering in her ear "Relax close your eyes and just feel the music. Don't worry about anyone else, just move like I know you can." He pulled away and winked before letting her go and moving with the music.

Clare stood there for a minute before swaying her hips to the music. Ali came out of no where and bumped hips with her throwing her hands in the air and rolling her body and jumping like a crazy person. Clare laughed and joined her friend in the beat less jumping and bumping.

After a few songs Clare got bolder coming closer to Eli and moving against his body. Casually bumping into him and winking. Eli smirked and grabbed her from behind grinding against her. He nudged her and pointed to Adam and Ali who looked like they were connected to each other in every way possible. They laughed and continued dancing.

Soon Ali grew tired of dancing on the floor and climbed on one of the tables pulling Clare with her. They danced on each other until a group of guys gathered around them. Eli and Adam looked at each other and smirked. They immediately pushed through the crowed and pulled the girls away from the tables and the mob of guys that had gathered. The girls just laughed and kissed they're respective boy, before continuing to dance with them.

They danced until they were tired and decided to go get some drinks at the bar. They grabbed a few water bottles and went to the side still bouncing to the beat.

"I love this make up Clare; even in the dark I can see your pretty eyes" Eli yelled over the music. She laughed and kissed him. A childish "EWW!" came from Ali and Adam who were laughing like crazy. The pulled apart and made faces at the two before deciding it was time to leave.

They began to head back to Morty when two guys pushed Eli and Adam out of the way and grabbed Ali and Clare. They reeked of booze and cigarette smoke.

"Say girls, we saw you dancing, bravo by the way. How's about you leave these boys and hang out with real men like me and my friend Hank here. Well show you a good time" they laughed and tried to pull the girls away, but they tried to pull away from them.

Eli and Adam pushed off the ground and stopped the guys "Hey Neanderthals, I don't think these girls want to go anywhere with you guys, let them go and we wont have a problem." Said Eli, Adam stood behind him with his hands clenched.

The guys laughed "You think you can take us? You and your scrawny friend over there don't stand a chance, so why don't you make like a whore and blow" They high five and tightened they're hold on the girls

Eli and Adam looked at each other and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" The guy Hank yelled. He let go of Clare and started towards Eli, who just stood there and smirked.

"You know it's never wise to turn your back on an opponent" Said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Ali sitting on an unconscious mass laughing and Clare advancing towards him.

"Dude if you know what's good for you, you would run, fast" giggled Ali now following behind Clare.

In the dark, her make up made her look like a beautiful demon advancing on her pray. Eli looked at her and couldn't help but be a little turned on. He liked when his girl kicked ass.

Hank just stood there watching Clare walk to him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled. In one quick movement she delivered a roundhouse kick to the perpetrator and walked to Eli. Ali jumped into Adams awaiting arms still giggling.

They continued they're walk towards the car with Eli and Adam yelling at the top of they're lungs

"My chick bad. My chick hood. My chick do stuff that you wish she could!" Ali and Clare laughed

Clare jumped on Eli's back and kissed his cheek.

"What happened to Saint Clare?" He smirked

She smiled and said "She's playing Jason"

**Oookkaayy...so that probably wasn't all that great. I though it would be cute. Just a SN: I am a big supported of Fadam, but for the purpose of this story I'll support Ali/Adam. So thanks for reading. Please push one of those lovely buttons down yonder and make my day.**

**Thank you lovelies!**


End file.
